


Turkey Shoot

by reindeergames19



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I just love me a blue alien, One Shot, almost wall sex, as per frickin usual, may or may not write a full length epic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeergames19/pseuds/reindeergames19
Summary: Yondu and Stakar Ogord's adopted daughter, Stellara, hate each other...at least that's what they keep telling themselves...





	Turkey Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> This may actually turn into a full blown epic...let me know if you guys want me to continue or nah.

"I think yer plan's a crock of shit." The raspy voice echoed off the metal walls of the hallways. Stella closed her eyes, willing herself to remain composed. She turned, arms folded defensively across her chest, eyebrow arched.

"Do tell, Captain." She prompted.

"I think you're puttin' all your Contraxian lizard eggs in one basket. It's gonna be a damn turkey shoot." Yondu stated with utter surety as he approached her with a predatory strut, his hands resting on his belt.

"What the hell is a turkey?" Stella uncrossed her arms and took a subtle step backwards as yondu invaded her personal space.

"No fuckin idea, princess." At that moment, Stella ran out of hallway and was now trapped against the bulkhead. "Point is," the blue irritant continued, "y'all are gonna get your men killed." There was now just a foot of distance between them. Stella had to resist the urge to knee him in his arrogant balls.

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "That's why you don't think my plan will work."

"Nah, darlin." He shook his head and leaned forward slightly, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face when he spoke his next words. "You ain't no woman. You're just a scared little girl who's gonna call her daddy at the first sign of a fight." The crooked smile was knocked off his face a second later by a well placed right hook. He turned his head back slowly to face her once more, hand coming up to rub his sore jaw from the surprisingly well executed punch. She glared darkly at him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides and her chest heaving.

"Now why'd you have to go and do a fool thing like that, Starshine." He muttered darkly, his tongue darting out to lick the slight trace of blood from his lip.

"Because you don't know a damn thing about me." She seethed. "And you piss me off."

"I could do a whole lot more than that if you ask nice, darlin." He put and hand next her her head , effectively caging her in. She let out a disgruntled hiss as she raised her hand to land another blow. Her hand didn't go an inch before a sharp whistle filled the air and the right sleeve of her coat was pinned against the bulkhead by golden arrow. She immediately reached her left hand over to remove the impediment, but Yondu was faster and pinned her left wrist next her her head with a warm, blue hand. She whipped her head up to glower at him, her eyes narrowing as she took in his now glowing Mohawk and crooked smile.

"You disgust me." She growled. Yondu threw back his head and laughed, and although she would never admit it, Stella eyes the soft blue skin of his neck with something akin to hunger.

"I got a theory, princess." He shifted his weight as he placed his left arm above her head and leaned forward, forcing her to crane her neck in order to maintain eye contact.

"Oh this I have to hear." She scoffed, as she tried to pry her wrists from both her organic and inorganic restraints.

"I reckon that you act like a Xandarian tigress with a nail in its paw whenever we happen to be sharin the same air cause secretly, I don't disgust you." He leaned down, placing his lips next to her ear. "I reckon I might even do the opposite of disgust you." She jolted against him in apparent irritation, but the hitch in her breath told him otherwise. "How's a bout you stop fighten your feelings, darlin." He moved his head down to bury his nose in the sweet smelling curve of her neck. "Let ol Yondu take care of you." Her eyes fluttered shut at his words as her back involuntarily arched, affectively pressing her chest against his. "Have you ever had a man before, princess?" He enquired as the blue hand resting next to her head moved to lower the zipper of her red leather jacket, exposing the swell of her breasts. "Or would I be the first one between those milky white thighs of yourn?"

This was not good, Stella thought to herself. Her resolve was failing her. She guessed that's what months, actually more like years, of sexual frustration does to a person. She was royaly fucked. Perhaps even literally.

"The only way you would end up between my thighs is if I was strangling you with them." She seethed, with what she hoped was menace and not desire.

"Is that a promise?" Yondu smirked down at her as his hand continued his journey down her leather clad body and around to knead her firm ass. She bucked against him.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"I swear to the Nova that I'll scream if you don't get your godsdamned hands off me." She growled.

"I love me a woman who's vocal." Yondu gave her ass a sharp slap. Stella yelped.

"Lay off you blue skinned, backwater, theiving motherfu--," Her rant was cut short by his lips crashing down over hers. Although she tried valiantly to resist, her struggles soon turned to encouragement as his surprisingly soft lips moved over hers. She hardly noticed when he released his grip on her left wrist before he hitched both hands beneath her knees and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. She felt him then, hard and hot between her legs. She groaned at the contact, ripping her lips from his to throw her bead back. Yondu didn't miss a beat and immediately attacked her exposed threat with opened mouth kisses and not so gentle nips.

She ran her free hand over his smooth head m, fingers dancing along the edge of his metal Mohawk, but was startled a moment later by the sudden jerk of his head. She immediately moved her hand, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Don't stop, darlin." He rasped against her jaw between kisses. She hesitantly moved her hand back to his head and traced the Mohawk gently with her fingertips. Yondu let out a noise which could only be described as a growl before thrusting his hips against her, the hard curve of his cock pressing deliciously against her center. She continued her ministrations to his head, reveling at his almost animalistic loss of control. His lips began moving southward towards her generously exposed cleavage, before he lifted his head away from her chest. Her legs tightened around his hips as he unzipped her jacket all the way and just stared at her now exposed breasts like he had never seen a topless female before. He leaned towards her once more before running his nose against the skin between her breasts, as if he was taking in her scent.

"So godsdamned beautiful." He murmured almost reverently. She tilted her head to stare down at him, her brow furrowed. She decided to steer their encounter away from the sentimental course for which it was headed.

"I still hate your guts." She stated dryly as she raked her nails along his Mohawk. He shuddered and bucked against her at the rough contact. He chuckled darkly, the sound sending tingles down her spine.

"Luckily, love ain't actually required in this kind of transaction, princess." He then latched his plump, blue lips around one of her dusky nipples, effectively ripping a ragged moan from her throat as she threw her head back against the wall. He began kneading her other breast with one hand as his other moved to the button of her pants. "I aim to be inside you." He stated after releasing her nipple from between his lips. The fingers of his left hand nimbly unbuttoned her pants and he was reaching for his own fly when the sound of a door being opened at the opposite end of the hallway stilled both of their movements. Yondu reacted first.

He ripped his arrow from the wall, freeing her sleeve before opening the, up until now unnoticed, door to their left before pushing her into the dark room. They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the sound of footsteps pass their hiding place to continue down the hall and out of earshot. Yondu was the first to speak.

"Now darlin'," He growled, as she felt a muscled arm wrap around her waist and lips press against the shell of her ear. "Where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Any good? Let me know!


End file.
